The Hufflepuff Hero
by JustDance04
Summary: When a muggle businessman gets a job transfer, he moves with his wife and daughter, both witches. When the daughter meets a young wizard in the neighborhood, gears are set in motion that can change the Wizard World, with two children at the center of it all.
1. PS: The Start of Something Different

Hannah Abbott was bored. The eight year old girl was lying on the bed in her new room, in her new house, in a her new town. You see, her Muggle father had gotten a job transfer, forcing the family to move from their apartment in London, all the way to Surrey. Of course, this meant she had to leave her friends behind and 'make new ones'. Except every Muggle that met her could feel something different about her, plus her bouts of accidental magic that she was still prone to. All these things added up to her staring at the wall on her bed. She'd already unpacked and organized the room, so now she was just waiting for the torture that would begin on Monday known as a new school.

Sitting up and clutching her pillow, she turned towards the wall of crayon drawings she had made over the years. Of course, she threw out every 'drawing' that was just scribbles, leaving just the ones she liked. Her wall was covered corner to corner in pictures of brooms, Quidditch, wizarding shops, what she thought Hogwarts might look like, and various other things that had to do with the witch side of her family.

"Hannah, are you still sulking?" her mother called up the stairs.

"Mum, I was not SULKING," she protested.

"Then why don't you go outside and play. It's a beautiful day, today," her mum shouted.

"Because none of the Muggles like me!"

"Hannah Abbott, stop sulking in your room and go outside and play! That is an order!"

"Yes, Mum!"

Grumbling, Hannah put her pillow back and got her trainers out of the closet. Slipping them on, she shuffled down the stairs and out the door, to the front lawn of Number 13 Privet Drive. She stood for a few moments, before remembering that there was a playground down the street. Running at a sprint, she reached the playground in a few minutes and found it empty, which may or may not have been a good thing. Sitting down on one of the swings, she started to push herself back and forth with her feet.

After several minutes of sitting on the swing and staring at her feet, she looked up to see a boy in glasses and clothes several sizes too big running to hide in a clump of bushes. He was soon followed by a gang of much bigger and tougher-looking boys.

"Keep looking. The freak can't be much farther from here. Maybe that girl's seen him. Hey, you, have you seen a scrawny kid with stupid glasses?" the leader, a very chubby and spoilt-looking boy, asked.

Hannah just stared at the gang of bullies with her arms crossed and chin out for several seconds. "Yes, I have seen him. No, I'm not telling you where he went. If you do find him, I will punch you with no fear of retribution, for what would your parents say if you hit a girl, even if she hit first? And in case you're wondering why I would punch, I'm not very much a fan of bullies. Now, are we done talking to each other?"

"Nobody talks to me that way!"

"I just did. Whatcha gonna do about it? Run to mommy? Or be a coward and hit a girl? Or maybe, just maybe, be nice for probably the first time in your life and leave the kid alone?"

The boy's face went through several expressions, before he huffed and left, his gang following him. After she sure they were gone, she turned to the boy in the bushes.

"You can come out now. The bullies are gone. I'm Hannah Abbott. I just moved here. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," the boy answered. Hannah froze in place and didn't move for about thirty seconds, before her eyes darted up to his forehead, widened, and she grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him down the street.

"Wait, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"My house, of course. My family would love to meet you. Obviously, they won't tell anyone, because why would you disappear for seven years if you weren't hiding, probably from Death Eaters? My dad's Muggle, but Mum's a witch. I'm half-blood, of course. You're half-blood, too aren't ya? Pretty sure my books said your father was Pure-blood and your mum was Muggle-born. That true, Harry? But why are we talking about blood, that doesn't matter. What matters is your Harry bloody Potter and you're being bullied." Hannah continued in this manner all the way down the street, not letting a very confused Harry get a word in edgewise. Once they reached her house, Hannah threw open the door. "Mum! I'm home! And I've brought the Boy-Who-Lived with me!"

"What's going on? Why are you talking about witches and wizards?" Harry asked.

"You don't know anything?" When Harry shook his head no, Hannah just gained a determined look on her face. "Then I'm gonna teach you all about your heritage."

{~X~}

That day led to more days, which led to weeks and years. Hannah became good friends with Harry and was known at the school to protect him fiercely. Her parents agreed to keep his location hidden, but did what they could to improve his life, despite the fact that Petunia never agreed to let them adopt him. Hannah taught Harry all about the Wizarding World, as well as how to defend himself. She punched Dudley on three occasions and Piers Polkiss on two defending Harry. The Abbotts insisted they become Harry's regular babysitters, treating the boy like a son. Harry's home life never really improved, but considering how little time he spent in his home, it was alright. It came to a head one day when a letter marked with a wax seal and a return address in green ink arrived at the Dursley house.

Following what they had decided the best course of action would be, Harry shoved the letter in his pocket and, once breakfast was over, sprinted to Hannah's house. He didn't even knock, instead just opening the door.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone home?" He was answered by the sound of someone rushing down the stairs, before being swept up by a blond blur.

"I saw the post owl. Did you get the letter?" Hannah asked.

"Of course. So this means your mum can take us shopping for our supplies now?"

"Yep. She said she's really good any day, so let's get her."

Hannah and Harry walked into the living room, where there was a door leading to a basement. Rushing down the stairs, Hannah slid on her socks around the corner, where her mum kept her magic study and potions lab.

"MumMumMumMumMum!" Hannah yelled.

"Hm? What is it?" her mother asked, looking up from her book.

"Harry got his Hogwarts letter! Can we go shopping for the supplies now?"

"Has he spoken to his aunt and uncle about it yet?"

"No, ma'am," Harry answered. "Not yet."

"Well...it's not like they can do much to prevent you going anyways. How soon can you be ready to leave?"

"Now?" Hannah asked.

"Let's give it about fifteen minutes," her mother replied, marking her book and standing up. "Can you be ready in fifteen minutes?" All Hannah did was grin.

Fifteen minutes later, the trio stood in front of the fireplace. Somehow, Hannah had managed to completely change outfits into a pale yellow shirt, khaki shorts, and trainers, as well as get her hair brushed and into their signature pigtails, all in the span of ten minutes.

"Are we going by Floo, Mum?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, my dear. Why don't you go first, so Harry isn't all alone when he inevitably gets mobbed?" Mrs. Abbott asked.

"Okay, Mum." Hannah grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. Throwing the powder, she yelled out "Leaky Cauldron!" and was gone in a flash of green flame.

"Now, Harry, dear, it's your turn. Be careful when you get there, for when people notice you, they will all be coming to greet you. Make sure not to lose Hannah."

"Yes, Mrs. Abbott," Harry responded. Grabbing his own handful of powder, he stepped into the fireplace and repeated Hannah.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, he noticed Hannah had moved herself so he could hide behind her. He kept himself well-positioned, so that he looked merely like a regular boy who was particularly shy, he waited until Mrs. Abbott came out of the fireplace. Straightening himself, he took one of her hands, while Hannah took the other. It took just a few moments before someone cried out "Bloody hell! It's Harry Potter!"

The group was soon facing a line of people wanting to meet the famous Harry Potter. The line was full of thank-you's and it's-an-honor's, lasting a good twenty minutes, as more patrons would come into the tavern and join the line. Deciding it had gone on long enough, Mrs. Abbott placed a hand in front of the line.

"I apologize for cutting this short, but we must be going. My daughter and Harry must get their supplies for Hogwarts now," she stated, taking the children and leading them into the back. She muttered to herself as she located the correct brick and tapped it with her wand, opening the way to Diagon Alley.

They walked across the alley to the impressive marble building at the end. Realizing it was Gringotts, the wizard bank, Harry's brow furrowed as a worrying thought came to him.

"Mrs. Abbott, how will I pay for my supplies?" He asked. "I haven't any money."

"Not to worry, Harry. I will pay for your supplies this year. Later this year, you can claim the key to the Potter vault from Headmaster Dumbledore. Then, if you absolutely feel you must, you may pay me back. But, only if you feel you must. Remember, you're like a son to Thomas and me," Mrs. Abbott answered.

"Okay, Mrs. Abbott."

After an indeterminate amount of time, during which Harry decided he would never go on a rollercoaster and Hannah miffed the goblins by throwing up, they found themselves back at Diagon Alley.

"Let's go to Madame Malkin's first, so we can get you fitted for your robes," Mrs. Abbott decided. "I know what you're thinking, Hannah, and we are getting the wands _last_."

"But, Muuuuum," Hannah whined," I want to get my wand noooow."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine."

Madame Malkin's was empty when they entered, so they were out pretty quickly, new robes in tow. They bought what was known as simply 'The First-Year Package' at Flourish and Blott's, which included everything except whatever was the curriculum for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Naturally, they bought the DADA book as well.

The other supplies were all bought very quickly, as well. They made a quick stop to Eeylop's Owl Emporium, where they bought a fuzzy brown owl that Hannah decided to name Henry, after Harry shot down her original idea of Fluffles. The group soon stood in Ollivander's wand shop, where the group was greeted by none other than the creepy man himself.

"Well, well, which of you is going first?" Ollivander asked. "No volunteers? Well, then I suppose it shall have to be ladies first. This way, Miss Abbott. Hold out your wand arm."

After a series of seemingly useless measurements and a pile of wands that didn't work with her, Hannah found herself with a wand measuring 10 ¾ inches, made of rosewood and dragon heartstring.

After an interesting exchange where Harry became owner to the brother wand of Voldemort, the three left for home. Mrs. Abbott dropped Harry off with a warning that, should the Dursley's attempt to prevent Harry from going to Hogwarts, they would meet the receiving end of a hex. And so Hannah Abbott and Harry Potter waited for September 1st, when they would start the adventure of a lifetime.


	2. PS: One, Big, Happy Hufflepuff Family

The date was September 1st and the two eager children stood in King's Cross Station, along with Hannah's parents. Mrs. Abbott was telling the kids how to get past the barrier and into Platform 9¾, an idea which seemed to terrify Harry, when they were approached by a tall lady with slightly bushy hair, who was leading a girl with buck teeth and much bushier hair.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Jeanne Granger and this is my daughter Hermione," the woman said. "I couldn't help, but overhear you talking about Platform 9¾ and was wondering how we access it. You see, my husband and I are both Muggles, but Hermione's a witch and well...you get the basic idea."

"Of course," Mrs. Abbott replied. "All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. If you're nervous, you can run."

"Oh, my. That's rather...Well I suppose there's no other way to access it for Muggles. Thank you, Mrs..."

"Abbott. Diana Abbott. This is my daughter Hannah and her friend Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Hermione looked excited as she rushed around from behind her mother. "I've read about you in some of our books! They say you defeated the darkest of dark wizards at the age of one!" By this point, Hermione was in Harry's face, making him quite uncomfortable.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Mrs. Granger reprimanded. "You're scaring the poor boy! If you want to get to know him, do it on the train and in a polite manner!"

Harry silently thanked Mrs. Granger, before he turned and ran at the barrier. After moving so that the others could come through, he looked around at all the children and their parents. Some were tiny first-years, while others were seventh-years, towering over the rest of the students. After the Abbotts and Grangers had come through, Hannah started leading them to the train, saying something about finding a compartment before the train left.

"Hold on for a moment, there, Hannah," Mr. Abbott said. "The train doesn't leave until eleven o'clock and it's only ten-thirty right now."

The ensuing discussion took fifteen minutes and mostly consisted of the words 'now' and 'later'. By the time they were, it was a good idea to go ahead and get on the train. After hugging their parents, or in Harry's case surrogate parents, goodbye, the three students climbed onto the train. They located a mostly-empty compartment, containing only a girl with auburn hair. They stowed their trunks and sat down.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Susan Bones. Who are you?"

"I'm Hannah Abbott," Hannah replied. "This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Susan looked shocked. "Th-wow. My aunt would love to meet you sometime. My aunt is Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Well, I would love to meet her," Harry said. "What House are you hoping to get in?" he asked mainly out of curiosity.

"I know this is going to sound a little strange, but I want to be a Hufflepuff. My family's always been Hufflepuffs and I see no reason to stop," Susan answered.

"I've studied up on all the Houses and I think Gryffindor is the best," Hermione stated. "If I can't get in Gryffindor, though, I think Ravenclaw would be nice as well." She didn't notice that Susan looked irked at the statement that Gryffindor was the best.

"I don't know which House I'll be in," Harry confessed. "I would kind of like to be Gryffindor, as my parents were both Gryffindors, but I also want to be in the same House as Hannah, which will probably land me in Hufflepuff."

"I don't know where I'm gonna be, but with a last name like Abbott, I'll probably be the first to be Sorted," Hannah grumbled.

"That's assuming they do it by surname," Susan reminded her. Soon, the group was in animated discussion about the merits of each House and how the Sorting might be done, which led to several other topics. They only stopped to buy candy from the lunch trolley, before returning to discussion. They were cut short when a chubby boy stopped in their compartment.

"Excuse me," the boy said. "Have you seen a toad? I can't find Trevor anywhere."

"I haven't seen your toad, Neville," Susan said, looking up from her Chocolate Frog card.

"Why don't you see if one of the older students can summon it?" Harry suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks for th-" he was cut short by a boy with white-blond hair shoving him aside.

"They say Harry Potter's on this train. That true?"

"Go away, Malfoy," Susan stated, pulling out her wand.

"Make me, Bones."

"Need I remind you my aunt's taught me a number of hexes and jinxes?"

"Well, is Potter here or not?"

"I'm over here," Harry said, waving.

"Ah. I'm Draco Malfoy and these goons are Crabbe and Goyle," the boy introduced himself, extending a hand.

"I said I was Harry Potter, not that I want to know you. No offense intended, but I'm not a fan of rude people."

"All I'm saying is you shouldn't be consorting with these types of wizards," Draco said, retracting his hand.

"Well, it's a good thing we're witches then, isn't it?" Hannah spoke up. "Hannah Abbott. I'm Harry's friend for three years now. You obviously already know Susan, niece to the head of the DMLE. This last girl is Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born who already probably twice as many spells as you. I understand that if we we're males, we shouldn't consort with Harry, but we're girls, making us witches."

After Hannah finished, the rest of the compartment burst out in laughter, while Draco turned red and fumbled for a response.

"Maybe you should be a Ravenclaw, Hannah," Hermione suggested, breathlessly. "That was brilliant."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, before deciding against it and leaving the compartment. Their view no longer obscured by Crabbe and Goyle, they noticed Neville had left.

"How did you know Neville and Draco?" Hermione asked Susan.

"Malfoy's father is the man running the shadow government behind the Ministry of Magic. As for Neville, his parents were Aurors once. His dad was even Auntie's partner," Susan answered.

"Shadow government?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah. It's a bunch of men, probably all Death Eaters, that are insanely rich. They pay Minister Fudge for things they want done and are generally the ones running the country. It seems the only things that they can't do is get anti-Muggle and Muggle-born laws passed, thank Merlin. Aunt Amelia wants to arrest them all, but isn't allowed to."

"We're coming up to the school," Harry interrupted. "Better put our robes on."

The now-quartet soon stood on the platform of the Hogsmeade train stations, where they a booming voice call for the first-years. The four of them made sure to climb in a boat together. After a boat ride and a speech, the entire group of first years stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting.

"My brothers said we have to fight a troll," a redheaded boy said. "Do you suppose that's true?"

"I don't know. We better form an attack plan just in case," Harry said. Hannah gave an knowing, wicked-looking grin.

"Okay, who here knows spells already?" Hannah asked. A couple of them raised their hands. "Put your hand down if you don't know any spells that you think could be useful in battle." Several of them put their hands down, leaving Draco, Hermione, Susan, a black-haired boy with a snake pin named Giovanni, and a pair of Indian twins.

"Okay, Malfoy. What spells do you-" Harry was cut off by the doors opening, showing that there was, in fact, no troll.

When they approached the front of the room, they saw a hat and a stool. When the hat burst into song, a girl with short red hair jumped backwards out of shock and fell onto her bum. Once the song was finished, Professor McGonagall took out a list of names. As predicted, the first name was, indeed, 'Abbott, Hannah'. Shaking, Hannah sat down on the stool and put the hat on her head.

"_Hm..._" the hat said, either out loud or thinking, Hannah wasn't sure. "_You are bright, a good choice for Ravenclaw. But then again, your friendship and loyalty make you an excellent candidate for_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hannah ran to the Hufflepuff table, eager to get away from the attention. Susan also went to Hufflepuff, Draco predictably went to Slytherin, and Hermionw and Neville were both Gryffindors. After 'Pavelec, Willow', the girl who had fallen, and 'Perks, Sally-Ann' both went to Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry!" and the Great Hall went silent. Harry sat down and put the hat on.

"_Well, isn't this interesting,_" the Sorting Hat said. "_You are smart, ambitious, loyal, and brave. You would fit well into any of the Houses._"

_Please,_ Harry thought. _Put me in Hufflepuff with Hannah. I don't want to even imagine what Hogwarts would be like without her._

"_Well, you are hard-working and your need to be by your friend shows commendable loyalty, which means you will make a perfect _HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat roared the last word, stunning everyone present.

"We have POTTER?" one of the Hufflepuffs asked.

"I thought he'd be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin for sure," another added.

"Ravenclaw had a better shot at getting him, I thought," a third declared.

"This. Is. FANTASTIC!" the first yelled, jumping up and clapping loudly. He was soon joined by the rest of Hufflepuff, and Hermione.

After the rest of the Sorting passed, Harry and Hannah were all too eager to eat. As Harry filled his plate with the food that had appeared, one of the older students turned to them.

"So, welcome to Hufflepuff," the boy said warmly. "I'm Cedric Diggory. I play Seeker for the Quidditch team."

"I'm Harry Potter, but you knew that already," Harry said. "I've never actually gotten a chance to play Quidditch, myself. Hannah and I live in a Muggle neighborhood, so the only magic that can go on there is at her house."

"Well, you'll get to play here. As one of the Prefects put it, we're all one, big, happy Hufflepuff family. We tease each other, make fun of one another, and can be extremely dysfunctional, but lay a finger on any of us and you will pay. We are 'Puffs and we stand by each other's side."


	3. PS: Hufflepuff Loyalty: Logical Extreme

By the time Halloween rolled around, Harry was happy. Along with Hannah, he now had good friends in Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Cedric Diggory, along with good relationships with Neville Longbottom and the rest of Hufflepuff House. He did his part to join in a war Willow Pavelec and Octavio Morss had started with some Ravenclaw. He had an apt talent for flying and was considered, along with Willow, to be one of the best first-year fliers in Hufflepuff. The only stain on his happy life were the days of double Potions with Ravenclaw, when he had to deal with Snape.

On the day of Halloween itself, Harry was in the library with Hannah, Susan, and Justin, doing Potions homework, when Hermione walked in, looking very ticked.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Susan asked in a bored tone of voice, not bothering to look up from her book.

"It's that Ron Weasley," Hermione declared, sitting down with a huff. "Biggest prat I've ever met. Ignorant, too. Thinks I haven't got any friends when I've got a good four, one of which is Harry Potter, whom Ron would sell an arm and a leg to meet."

"That's not actually telling us what happened," Hannah pointed out.

"We were in Charms and I was correcting him on the Levitation Charm, just to help, you know. Calls me a know-it-all and says he understands why no one likes me."

"Would it help if we hexed him? I mean, you're already an honorary 'Puff, so we treat offenses to you like an offense to the whole House," Harry asked with a grin.

"No...no, let's not hex him. I don't want to get in trouble with the teachers. So what are you working on?"

"Potions. I swear Snape makes these impossible to answer," Justin complained. "And I'm pretty sure that first-year assignments probably wasn't as hard as this until Harry arrived. Harry, if you weren't attending Hogwarts, we'd have easier assignments. It's your fault."

This prompted the five to burst into laughter, until Madam Pince shushed them and they got back to studying.

{~X~}

That night, Quirrell ran screaming into the Great Hall, yelling about a troll. After being told to go to their common rooms, they had to restrain one of the other first-year boys from running out to find his sister. Meanwhile, Willow 'accidentally' pulled her Slytherin friend Giovanni Casamento into the crowd, after the boy pointed out that the Slytherins live in the dungeons, where the troll supposedly was.

After the Hufflepuffs had finally agreed to let Giovanni in the common room, the group plopped down on one of the overstuffed couches scattered about. It didn't take long for Cedric to join them, sitting on a nearby chair with an Ancient Runes book.

"So, Cedric, how's your Foreign Language class working?" Justin asked, grinning. Cedric just got a confused look on his face, prompting Justin to explain. "One of the older students told me Ancient Runes is just a type of language that, when written, can possibly be used to channel magic."

"Oh. Ancient Runes is a little hard to understand at times and I'm one of about five non-Ravenclaws that take it," Cedric answered. "I'm hoping it'll get easier the more I take it."

"Schoolwork is designed to be harder the longer you take a course. Saying it'll get easier the more you take it is a paradoxical statement," said a brown-haired boy with large tired eyes sitting nearby.

"Not your conversation, Octavio," Susan called to him. Octavio just shrugged and returned to his book.

"So, am I the only one curious about the troll?" Harry asked.

"I'm curious why they sent us to the dorms," Cedric replied. The four first-years looked puzzled. "Think about it. By leaving us in the dorms, they give themselves four separate groups that need to be watched and protected. If we had stayed in the Great Hall, they would only have needed to protect one room, ensuring that should the troll arrive, the only teachers not present would be those hunting it down and Trelawney."

"Trelawney?" Hannah asked.

"Divination Professor. Huge fraud, drunkard, never leaves her tower, and immensely creepy. Kept going about how I shouldn't enter some contest as it would end badly. Got even worse after something resembling a dog showed up in my tea leaves and she thought it was the sign for death." Cedric rolled his eyes at his last statement.

Harry made a mental note to never take Divination.

"Putting aside Divination, you make a good point about the Great Hall. Wonder why I didn't think of that," Susan said. "You certainly can't live with the Head of the DMLE without learning these things. That was a stupid move on their part. We 'd probably be better taking it down." Harry and Hannah got Wicked gleams in their eyes.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you two are going-" Cedric was cut off when the two ran over to the small group of Willow, Octavio, and Giovanni. Harry said them something to them and Willow's eyes lit up while Octavio and Giovanni looked wary. Willow was soon dragging the two boys to the common room entrance, with Harry behind them.

Hannah turned around and motioned to the rest, before following Harry to the entrance. Susan followed to be with Hannah, Justin didn't want to leave his friends behind, and Cedric was not going to let seven _first-years_ attempt to take down a troll. What did they think they were? Gryffindors?

The group found themselves running through a variety of corridors, none of them leading to the troll. Eventually, they stood in a third-floor corridor, this one with ominous thumping nearby.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to run the other way, back to common room, can I?" Cedric inquired, as the thumping continued.

"Nope!" Willow was the first to reply.

"Am I the only one hearing sounds from both ends of the corridor?" Giovanni asked.

"What?" Hannah turned to look as a bunch of students came around the corner. All were sporting the Hufflepuff crest."Why are all you here?"

"First lesson of Hufflepuff: We stick by one another's side, no matter how stupid or stubborn the other is," Cedric said.

"You know we're gonna get in trouble for this, right?" one of the seventh-years asked.

"Of course we are. If only Tonks was here. That would have made things hilarious," one of the fifth-years responded.

"Who's Tonks?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nymphadora 'Say My First Name And Die' Tonks graduated last year. Got accepted into the Auror Academy," the fifth-year replied. "So, are we going back to the dorms or taking down a troll?"

"Taking down a troll," Susan replied nonchalantly. Some of the older students muttered something, but followed anyway as the group led them around the corner, to an empty classroom where the troll was smashing desks.

It didn't take the troll long to notice them, but they were prepared. When it came charging, the group split and ran in two directions. One of the seventh-years fired a spell at it that did little to faze it. One of the sixth-years, though, got a look on his face.

"Stunners on three!" he yelled. "One! Two! THREE!" The older students opened fire. The stunners weren't effective in and of themselves, but dozens from around the room had an effect. The troll wasn't unconscious, but it was dazed and dropped it's club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hannah yelled, pointing at the club. She levitated it into the air, where she dropped it on the troll's head. The other students repeated her action and dropped chairs, desks, and even the blackboard on the troll. They would then pick up a fallen item and repeat. Meanwhile, Hannah, Susan, Justin, and Harry were taking turns beating the troll's head with it's own club.

When Professor Sinistra came to investigate the scene, the last thing she expected to see was the entirety of Hufflepuff house plus one Slytherin standing in a classroom with a troll that had been battered to death, all covered in brains and blood.

"Okay, whose fault is this?" she asked, sternly. All the Hufflepuffs looked at another and raised their hands. At her quizzical eyebrow, one of the fourth-years stepped forward.

"Professor Sinistra, I believe that because we all foolishly chased after a troll, we will all need to be punished," she said.

"I-yes, very well. 2 points from each of you for endangering yourselves and classmates and detention for a month. However, I am also awarding Hufflepuff one hundred points and Slytherin ten points for managing to take down a full-grown mountain troll. Now go explain to your Head of House and then bathe. All of you."


End file.
